Défi
by Demetra83
Summary: Un défi m'a été lancé, voici mon OS : Alors que Sam a quelques ennuis de taille avec son voisinage, Cassandra appelle Jack à l'aide qui les rejoint par le premier avion… / Je ne suis pas forcément hyper fière du résultat, soyez indulgents ;)


_Défi d'Angelgym34 Pour Demetra83._

_Lieu : Nevada._

_Personnages à mettre : Jack, Sam et Cassandra._

_Epoque : De nos jours._

_Saison : Entre 8 et 9._

_Genre/Pairing : Humour, violence et Romance._

_Mots à incorporer : Agression, téléphone, baiser, câlin, blessure, ensemble, famille, frapper, Cupidon et mariage._

_Résumé de l'histoire : Alors que Sam a quelques ennuis de taille avec son voisinage, Cassandra appelle Jack à l'aide qui les rejoint par le premier avion…_

_Fin de l'histoire : Happy-end._

* * *

Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter vivait depuis quelque temps dans le Nevada, non loin de la zone 51 où elle avait demandé une affectation. Elle était la tutrice de Cassandra Fraiser depuis la mort de sa mère adoptive et les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Cependant, Cassandra voyait l'humeur de Sam décliner de plus en plus. La jeune étudiante soupçonnait Sam d'avoir des ennuis au travail mais Sam était trop secrète pour se confier comme ça.

Un soir, Sam rentra assez tard et Cassie l'attendait pour dîner. Sam claqua la porte de la maison.

"Sam ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Oui, Cassie, merci" répondit Sam, un peu tendue.

Cassandra traversa le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée et faire face à sa tutrice, sa seule **famille.**

"Tu sais, Sam, si tu as des problèmes au travail, tu peux m'en parler ou appeler Jack."

"Je ne vais sûrement pas te raconter mes problèmes de boulot et encore moins déranger le Général O'Neill avec ça, il a bien assez à faire à Washington !"

"Prends ton **téléphone** et appelle-le !" plaida Cassie.

Sam déposa un baiser sur le crâne de la jeune fille, pour la remercier de son soutien mais elle ne comptait pas écouter ses conseils.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte et Cassie sentit Sam se raidir. Cependant, le Colonel Carter ne se laissa pas envahir par la peur et ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir son voisin Paul, une bouteille de vin à la main.

"Hé ! Comment ça va ?" demanda l'homme.

"Bonsoir, Paul" commença Sam. "Que faites-vous chez moi à cette heure tardive ?"

"J'ai remarqué que vous rentriez très tard ces derniers temps et je me disais que vous auriez sans doute besoin de vous détendre un peu !"

"Mon emploi du temps ne vous concerne en rien, Paul."

Sam tenait fermement la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Il s'invitait très souvent chez Sam si elle avait le malheur d'ouvrir un peu trop. Il se faufilait comme une anguille et Sam détestait ce genre d'individu, malpoli et bien trop entreprenant à son goût.

Elle le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de l'**agression** dont elle avait été victime quelques jours plus tôt, la laissant avec quelques côtes endolories. Il s'était porté volontaire pour la soigner mais Sam avait refusé, fermement.

Après avoir bataillé un moment pour se débarrasser de l'homme, Sam ferma la porte à double tour, inspecta la maison et s'enferma avec Cassie.

"Sam ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose ?" demanda Cassandra, un peu mal à l'aise.

"On ne sait jamais, Cass" répondit Sam.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et vérifia son arme de service et celle de secours, cachée dans sa chambre. Cassandra n'était pas au courant de la présence de ce second revolver et Sam préférait que ça reste comme ça.

Les deux femmes dînèrent et Sam essaya de se détendre. Cassie lui proposa de prendre un bain et elle prépara la salle de bain pour elle. Sam la remercia chaleureusement et se glissa dans la baignoire remplie d'eau et de sels parfumés.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se prépara à partir au travail, en tenue civile, comme à son habitude mais en sortant, elle remarqua que sa voiture était coincée par celle de son voisin.

Refusant de rentrer dans son jeu, elle appela un taxi. Le quartier qu'elle avait choisi était résidentiel et elle ne voulait pas appeler de voiture de la zone 51 pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son travail là-bas était entouré de mystère et elle ne voulait pas voir débarquer les théoriciens du complot et les journalistes sur sa pelouse. Comment justifier qu'un Colonel de l'USAF - avec un doctorat en astrophysique - travaille dans la base la plus célèbre de la planète, alors qu'elle n'est censée rien abriter de plus que les autres ?

A son labo, elle reprit ses recherches, fermant son esprit au monde extérieur. Si habituellement son appartenance à SG1 lui ouvrait toutes les portes, ici c'était l'inverse. Ses collègues partaient du principe qu'elle avait couché pour arriver là où elle était et que c'était une pimbêche arrogante. L'ombre du Colonel O'Neill - aujourd'hui Général - lui faisait du tort. Cette situation était pesante mais Sam Carter en avait vu d'autres. Cassie lui avait conseillé de se plaindre à Jack, mais Sam avait refusé.

"De quoi ça aurait l'air Cassie si je faisais ça ?" avait demandé Sam, poussant la jeune fille à réfléchir, un soir qu'elles étaient chez elles.

"Hum, oui tu as raison... Te plaindre de tes collègues au Général O'Neill alors que justement c'est plus ou moins ça qu'on te reproche c'est pas vraiment brillant !" avoua Cassie.

Sam l'avait regardé et avait levé les sourcils face au constat évident.

Le téléphone du labo de Sam sonna et elle décrocha en se présentant.

"Salut Sam ! C'est Daniel ! Quoi de neuf ?"

Sam sourit.

"Salut Danny ! Je suis contente de t'entendre ! Vous me manquez !"

"Ouais je sais ! Tu nous manques ici aussi !"

Les deux amis discutèrent de choses et d'autres, même si Sam évitait les sujets les plus sensibles de sa vie actuelle. Daniel fit mine de ne rien remarquer mais il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait Sam depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas la cerner.

Il savait aussi qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, sachant qu'elle se refermerait aussitôt. Après les banalités d'usage, les cancans du SGC et d'Atlantis, Daniel raccrocha le téléphone.

Sam passa une journée chargée et solitaire à son labo avant d'appeler Cassie pour qu'elle vienne la chercher avec sa voiture. Le trajet retour se fit dans le silence mais Sam avait les traits tirés. Daniel avait appelé Cassie pour savoir si son amie dormait et s'alimentait suffisamment, ce qui avait déclenché un signal d'alarme dans la tête de la jeune fille. Si Daniel s'inquiétait à distance, sans avoir la preuve flagrante du mal-être du Colonel sous les yeux, alors la situation à la base devait être pire que ce que Sam voulait bien dire.

Sam grogna quand elle découvrit que Paul n'avait pas bougé sa voiture de la journée. Elle envoya Cassie chez elles et se décida à aller voir son voisin pour mettre les choses au clair.

Elle frappa à la porte et Paul ouvrit, en tenue d'intérieur. Il lui tendit un verre de vin et voulut l'inviter à entrer mais Sam refusa toutes ses propositons. Paul lui mit de force un verre dans les mains et agrippa son poignet. Sam lui jeta le liquide au visage avant de se dégager.

"Paul ! Faites-moi le plaisir de bouger votre voiture avant que je ne la démolisse !" gronda Sam, de plus en plus folle de rage.

"Sammie ! Détendez-vous !" dit Paul.

Sam était tellement remontée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la voiture noire roulant à vitesse modérée dans la rue. Le véhicule fit demi-tour au bout de l'impasse alors que Sam peinait à garder son sang-froid avec son voisin. Lui refaire le portrait n'arrangerait rien, même si elle devait reconnaitre que ça la soulagerait.

"Paul ! J'ai besoin de ma voiture ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un taxi tous les matins pour aller au travail !"

"Sammie... si tu restais avec moi au lit, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aller travailler, je subviendrais à tes besoins..." dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait suave mais qui révulsa l'estomac vide de Sam.

"Paul, je vous prierais d'arrêter de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Sammie, pour commencer ! Et ensuite, qui vous dit que j'ai envie de rester sagement à la maison ? Vous m'avez prise pour Bree Van de Kamp ?"

Paul attrapa le bras de Sam pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Des curieux commençaient à les regarder et Paul ne voulait pas de scène devant chez lui.

"Rentre, qu'on s'explique au calme !" gronda-t-il.

"Certainement pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer chez vous !"

En se dégageant, Sam poussa Paul contre la porte et il se cogna. De fureur qu'une femme lui résiste, il frappa Sam au visage. Elle porta la main à sa joue pour sentir sa pommette en feu. Elle arma son poing pour riposter mais une main ferme l'en empêcha.

"Un problème ici ?" demanda une voix masculine, bien connue de Sam.

"Casses-toi !" dit Paul. "Laisse-moi régler mes problèmes avec ma nana !"

"Mon Général !" plaida Sam, en se tournant pour le regarder. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !"

Sam fut prise de panique à l'idée que Jack puisse croire qu'elle avait effectivement une liaison avec son voisin.

Jack lui jeta un regard dur et froid, un regard de Black Ops et Sam détesta cela. Paul avait repris son bras et elle sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des bleus, encore !

"Quel est le problème, Colonel ?"

Paul blémit car même s'il avait entendu Sam s'adresser à l'homme en disant "Général" il ignorait qu'elle était Colonel et il savait qu'il risquait gros.

"Cet homme a bloqué ma voiture et refuse de déplacer son véhicule pour me laisser sortir."

"L'allée où est garée votre voiture, Colonel, est sur votre propriété ou la sienne ?"

"Sur la mienne, monsieur."

"Bien ! Donnez-moi vos clefs !"

Sam le regarda, hésitant à faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

"C'est un ordre, Colonel Carter !"

Sam obéit et tendit son trousseau de clefs au Général. Jack jeta un regard noir à Paul qui ne comprit que trop tard ce qui allait se passer. Jack monta dans la voiture de Sam, sans avoir besoin de régler le siège. Il démarra, enclencha la marche arrière et emboutit la voiture de Paul. Il la poussa ensuite jusqu'au milieu de la route. La plupart des voisins étaient sortis de chez eux suite au bruit.

Jack coupa le moteur et quitta l'habitacle. Il se dirigea vers Sam et Paul, la mâchoire tombant au sol.

"Voilà Colonel, c'est réglé !"

"Vous allez payer pour les réparations !" fulmina Paul.

Jack s'avança vers lui et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

"Vous allez vous racheter une voiture et payer pour les dommages causés au véhicule du Colonel Carter ou je vous fais jeter dans une prison fédérale pour menace et coups et blessures sur un officier de l'Air Force !"

Paul voulut répondre mais le Général était bien trop près pour cela. Il attendit que Jack passe un bras autour des épaules de Sam pour lancer : "Je vous la laisse ! De toute façon, elle est frigide !"

Jack revint sur ses pas en un instant et brisa le nez de Paul en le **frappant** avec son poing, puis il l'attrapa par le col de son peignoir en satin.

"Si tu avais ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire une femme, jamais tu ne tiendrais de tels propos ! Mais si tu as effectivement couché avec ma femme, je te jure que te fais la peau et personne ne retrouvera jamais ton corps !"

Jack le jeta ensuite dans son entrée et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Sam. Il passa à nouveau son bras en travers des épaules de Sam et la guida vers la maison, où Cassie attendait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack envoya Cassie faire quelques courses, pour rester un peu seul avec Sam. Il prépara de la glace dans un torchon propre et la fit allonger sur le canapé. Il déposa doucement la glace sur sa joue pour soulager sa **blessure**.

"Alors mon amour ? Tu comptes toujours me dire que tout va bien ou tu veux changer de stratégie maintenant que je suis là ?"

Sam plia un bras et le posa en travers de son front. Elle regarda Jack dans les yeux.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je te raconte tout ce qui va de travers pour que tu débarques et joue au chevalier servant ? Je suis une grande fille, Jack."

"Je sais ça, Carter. Sauf que si tu parlais à ton mari - au lieu de ne voir qu'en moi ton supérieur, tu n'en serais pas arrivée là" dit doucement Jack.

Sam se leva du canapé, le bousculant presque.

"Que je te raconte quoi, Jack ? Que je regrette d'être venue ici ? Que mes collègues sont des abrutis ? Que Daniel et Teal'c me manquent et que je crève d'envie de tout envoyer balader pour rentrer au SGC et céder aux demandes de Cam de réintégrer SG1 ?"

"C'est un début" admis Jack, en se levant également du canapé.

"Jack, on avait décidé ça **ensemble**, pour nous permettre de nous marier ! Si je rentre au SGC, je serais à nouveau dans ta chaine de commandement et tu sais que c'est impossible !"

Le ton était un peu monté entre les deux officiers.

"Et alors quoi ? Tu vas rester pourrir ici, à être malheureuse ? A faire un boulot pour lequel 1/ tu es sur qualifiée et 2/ qui ne te comble pas ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça que je voulais pour nous, pour toi ?"

Sam avait commencé à laisser les larmes s'échapper et elle sanglotait, debout dans son salon. Jack l'attira à lui pour un **câlin **et frotta son dos.

"Jack, je ne veux pas renoncer à nous !"

"Personne ne te le demande ! Rentre au SGC si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'occupe du reste ! Maintenant, viens mettre de la glace sur ta joue avant qu'on m'accuse de battre ma femme !"

Sam rit doucement.

"Jack, que vas-tu faire ? Aucun de nous ne veut démissionner et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !"

"Bon, je vais commencer par porter plainte contre **Cupidon **! Quelle idée il a eu celui-là aussi de faire tomber amoureux !" dit-il, en guidant Sam pur qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé.

Jack déposa un baiser sur son front et elle se laissa soigner. Elle se laissa aller à se détendre avec l'homme de sa vie. Quand Cassie rentra plus tard, Sam s'était endormie dans le canapé et Jack lisait un magazine près d'elle. Il se leva et l'aida à ranger les courses. Dans la cuisine, il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu mais j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses plus tôt !"

"Je sais Jack mais tu la connais ! Elle refusait vraiment de t'appeler et tous les jours, je me disais qu'elle finirait par le faire !"

"Tu ne la connais pas depuis le temps ? Plus têtue qu'une bourrique !"

Le lendemain, Jack fit prévaloir ses droits de Général en forçant son Colonel à rester au lit et se reposer. Il se chargea de prévenir son supérieur à la zone 51. Il emmena la voiture de Sam chez un garagiste et fit établir un devis. Il passa chez Paul réclamer la somme et ce dernier paya volontiers pour éviter tout problème avec la justice. Le jour suivant, Jack accompagna Sam à son labo pour ramasser toutes ses affaires. Ses collègues furent pétrifiés en la voyant débarquer avec le Général O'Neill et Sam craignait ce qui allait se passer. Jack s'entretint avec le responsable de la base. Sam rangeait ses affaires sous les regards curieux. Jack la rejoint.

"Mon Général ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"C'est réglé Carter. Vous quittez officiellement cette base sur le champ pour rejoindre le SGC où le Général Landry a besoin de vos services, sur recommandations expresses du Président."

Sam lui sourit en hochant la tête. Elle quitta la base, la tête haute, en suivant le Général O'Neill qui portait ses affaires.

Elle réintégra le SGC et SG1 et bien que toujours dans sa chaine de commandement, mais pas sous les ordres directs de son mari, elle profita enfin d'un travail qu'elle aimait tout en retrouvant tous les week-ends l'homme de sa vie, goutant ainsi aux joies du **mariage**.

**FIN**


End file.
